7 Minutes in Heaven
by SouthParkJunkie2002
Summary: See what happens when you, Lola, choose someone to play 7 minutes in heaven with!


_YES! _was all I could think when I held the front page of a Playboy magazine in my hands. I knew exactly who's this was, too. The orange sleeves of his parka curled around my waist from behind. "Ready to go, babe?" he breathed into my ear. Tensing up, a jolt of sparks seemed to tingle down my spine. "Kenny McCormick," I replied with a smirk. "How did I know?"

Stan led the both of us into the closet and closed the door. Kenny waited until he was sure that he'd walked away before locking the door. "No interruptions." he murmured before sitting close to me. Very close. He got closer and closer until our lips collided.

It started off as just cute, small kisses, but soon turned into more. By the time that Stan came back (after finding a way to break the lock on the door), we both were shirtless. Different expressions were on our faces upon seeing Stan standing there. Embarrassment, annoyance, and even sadness that our time together was over. No matter though, we would definitely finish this at Kenny's place. The rest of the night consisted of flirtatious gestures to each other from across the room until finally it was time to go home.

We walked to his house, talking about our interests and things we liked. I told him all of my secrets and he told me his. When we got to his house we walked right in and went straight to his bedroom. His family was on vacation, so we had the house to ourselves. He turned on his radio and put a CD with only MCR and SWS songs on it. I laid on his bed as we slowly kissed. This wasn't any ordinary make-out session, it was passionate. We really cared about each other. We got more intense and soon… well, you know what happened.

I woke up in the morning in his clothes, a black Nirvana short sleeved shirt. It was wayyyy too long on me. I walked out into his living room wondering where he was. _Mmmm._ I smelled bacon and pancakes. I ran to the kitchen and smiled at him. He was in his boxers, standing at the oven. I looked down and saw him flipping pancakes and the freshly cooked bacon laying on the pan. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you go turn on the XBox 360 and wait for me until I'm done with breakfast, sweetie?" he said as I realised I hadn't remembered how deep and sensual his voice was.

"MKAYY." I said. He got the hint that I was making fun of our dumb counselor, .

We laughed and I walked over to the living room once again. I turned on his T.V. and set up the XBox. I kneeled on the ground, pulled out his drawer, and scrolled through his games. I found Minecraft and put it in. I set it up on multiplayer and waited for him. Not much later he walked out into the living room. We sat down, played, and eat, until all the food was gone and we got bored of the game.

I layed next to him, and kissed his cheek. We sat there trying to process what happened yesterday at Cartman's party, and when we arrived at his house.

"Let's go to the mall." He replied.

We walked to his room and got ready. Together, we got in the car and drove to the mall. We walked in and everyone was in shock. Who would expect _us_ together? We held hands and walked down through the mall. We saw Stan and Wendy, my best friend, and his best friend. I saw Wendy put her thumbs up and smile from ear to ear at us. She knew I had liked him for some time now. I also saw a glimpse of Cartman. He looked sort of sad. Of, course he did. He has always liked me. Then, as we passed Barnes and Nobles, we saw Bebe and Kyle. They smiled and laughed like the geeks they are. And lastly, we saw Craig. He HATED Kenny… but he had a crush on me. He flipped Kenny off.

We went shopping and towards the end of the afternoon went back to his house. I spent the night at his house again.

In the morning, I found a note on his side of the bed.

_Meet me out back. ;)_

I got dressed and ran to his backyard. I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, kneeling on the floor with a ring in his hand.

"It was my grandmother's. I know what you are thinking, but, no, It's not a marriage proposal. It's a promise ring. I promise that when the day comes, I will propose to you." He replied in the kindest, sincerest, tone.

I ran up to him, my eyes full of tears. I hugged him, and for the first time ever, I said "I love you. And, I have news too… I was supposed to get my period yesterday. I think I am pregnant."

"Follow me." He said.

We got in his car and drove to the doctors office. He signed me up for an appointment.

"Lola McCormick" the nurse called.

I looked over at Kenny, who was smiling and giggling. I laughed and walked into the room. It must have been about an hour I was in there. When I came out, Kenny got up and walked over to me. I handed him the Sonogram.

"That's it! That's our baby!" He said with tears in his eyes.

And for the first time in forever, I felt safe. I felt like this was it. He was the one I was meant to be with. We were going to have the baby, and we were going to get married. And everything bad in the world couldn't hurt us. We were meant to be...

THE END


End file.
